


Working For a Living

by strangecobwebs



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/pseuds/strangecobwebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Hard Core Leverage series, part II</b></p><p> </p><p>"So, who's our in?" Nate asked.</p><p>"I actually met this guy once, a long-ass time ago. Name's Billy Tallent," Hardison said in his 'briefing voice' (so-named by Parker) as he put pictures up on the screen.</p><p>"I know him!" Parker said at the same time that Eliot said, "I know that guy."</p><p>"The hell?" Hardison interrupted himself. "How do y'all know this guy?"</p><p>"Oh, I had sex with him once," Parker said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Hardison's eyes went a little wide. "Right, okay. Eliot?"</p><p>"I was working at a punk club as a bouncer for a little while," was all Eliot said. And then he growled. It sounded like there might be a lot more to that story.</p><p>"Hardison, what's your story?" Nate asks, obviously already considering how all of this will affect The Plan.</p><p>"Uh, well, I was kind of a fan back when he was with his band Hard Core Logo. I met them after a show once." Hardison sits down and leans back in his chair. "But seriously. What the hell? This is creepy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working For a Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missfuneralsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfuneralsong/gifts).



> This was written for missfuneralsong for Yuletide 2009. This is probably not at all what you were expecting, but I hope you like it!
> 
> (Part 3 coming soon!)

**1993**

Eliot wants to get out of fucking Seattle and just go home. But he can't afford a Happy Meal, let alone a bus ticket. Which is why he is currently standing outside in the fucking cold and checking IDs at some punk show. His friend T-Bone (more of an acquaintance really, mostly because Eliot doesn't think he can actually be friends with someone named "T-Bone") is letting him cover a couple of his shifts at this club to get the cash he needs to get back home. Back to Amy.

He could also maybe use some cash to buy her a present. He said he'd be back on the 8th. It's the 12th. He's got at least two more nights to work before he can get home and still have a little bit of cash left for flowers-and-fancy-dinner groveling and so that he won't have to leave again right away. They're only two years out of high school, but Amy's already talking about getting married and stuff. Eliot's not sure how he feels about that, but he is sure that he loves Amy and doesn't want to lose her.

Which puts him here: in the freezing cold that is Seattle in February, surrounded by drunk punk kids who like some really bad music. Eliot's headache gets worse every time the damn door opens. It's threatening to enter migraine territory when two guys who are smoking cigarettes off to the side start arguing.

The one with the mohawk says in a nasty tone, "Well, _excuse me_, O Great William Tallent."

"Fuck off, Joe," Great William Tallent says. He takes a last drag on his cigarette and flicks the butt at Joe, and then turns to walk away.

"No. Billy, I'm fucking serious, man! We have to do this!" Joe grabs Billy's arm and swings him around.

Billy pushes him off. "I said, fuck _off_, Joe! I don't have to do shit!"

Eliot sighs. This is not going to end well. But he should do his job, so he walks over and tries to break them up. He ends up with Joe's fist in his jaw. He's not sure if the punch was intended for him or Billy, but Eliot does what he always does when he gets hit: He hits back.

Joe gets a hard punch in the stomach and a push to the ground. He lies there, trying to breathe, adding moans for the dramatic effect. (Eliot knows the difference between real and fake pain sounds.) Eliot and Billy stand still, staring at Joe.

And then, all of a sudden, "You motherfucking _asshole_! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Billy shouts. Billy punches Eliot in the face and pushes him over so that he's lying on the ground next to Joe. Billy kicks him in the side twice, but Joe is up and holding him back before he can get in a third.

"Billy! Billiam! It's okay! I'm okay." Billy is still fighting Joe, but Eliot knows it's over and at the moment, it doesn't really feel worth it to get up and pretend he wants to go another round. He watches as Joe turns Billy to face him and holds Billy's face in his hands. Billy stills, breathes hard. "Okay?" Joe asks.

They're staring at each other, the only two people in the world. Billy nods and puts his hands on Joe's wrists, rests them there for a second before pushing them away. Neither one of them say anything else. They're still staring, talking without words, and then Billy takes a deep breath and stalks off towards the buses and vans parked out back.

Joe watches for moment and then turns and offers Eliot a hand. Eliot takes it, if a little reluctantly. "Thanks," he says.

"No sweat, man. Sorry about him. He's a moody little bitch sometimes," Joe says fondly.

"It happens," Eliot says. He's ready to forget the whole incident and go back to T-Bone's and put a bag of frozen peas on his cheek for a while. "See ya," he says as he turns to walk away.

Fuck this job. Eliot knows where T-Bone stashes some extra cash. He'll leave a note and send him a check when he gets home to Amy.


End file.
